


Reacción inesperada

by BloodyMoonMist



Series: Si Tony fuera... [2]
Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Soul Fusion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMoonMist/pseuds/BloodyMoonMist
Summary: Cuando el Dr. Strange le ofrece la Gema del Tiempo a Thanos a cambio de la vida de Tony Stark, Tony sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos, sin embargo termino por tocar accidentalmente la Gema del Alma teniendo una reacción inesperada





	Reacción inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee. Y Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
> N/A: Infinity War, Espero que tenga sentido

Las almas eran algo que se consideraban eternas, una vez que una vida terminaba, el alma regresaba a un estado de reposo solo para después volverse a unir al ciclo de rencarnación. Pasaban un tiempo en ese estado, pero había almas que permanecían así durante más tiempo que otras. Algunas con el tiempo se desvanecían y con la energía restante nuevas se formaban.

* * *

Kurama no sabía que fue exactamente lo que Minato hizo aquel día 10 de Octubre, él y y el Cuarto Hokage estaban atados, después que Naruto murió la otra parte de su ser regreso y volvió a ser uno, un ser completo, pero se dio cuenta que aún estaba atado a Minato. Pensó que después de las muertes de Minato y Naruto, finalmente seria libre, pero no fue así. Con el paso del tiempo el Namikaze renació en varias ocasiones, durante esas vidas Kurama solo podía ver y aprender pero no interactuar con Minato, estaban separados en la mente, había una especie de barrera que le impedía acercarse o llamarlo, incluso durante sus sueños o experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, después de cada vida vivida Minato regresaba a ser Minato, es como si su alma se reiniciara y Minato fuera el inicio, pero Minato no recordaba las vidas vividas y no recordaba ser Minato mientras vivía, solo cuando estaba muerto, su alma en reposo recordaba ser solo Minato, nada más, así era hasta que un día Kurama se dio cuenta que la nueva vida de Minato era diferente.

Para empezar se dio cuenta que la barrera que los separaba estaba más delgada y era más pequeña. En esta nueva vida Minato Namikaze se llamaba Anthony Stark. Anthony como Minato eran considerados genios, genios con tendencias estúpidas, pero genios al fin y al cabo. Había cosas que al parecer estaban marcadas en el alma, que no cambiaban sin importar que. El Sello Consumidor de la Muerte (Shiki Fūjin) era evidencia de ello, le tomo un poco de tiempo el averiguar que el Shiki Fujin era lo que lo tenía atado al alma de Minato, que a pesar que Orochimaru lo había liberado, el sello se había quedado en el alma de Minato, otra cosa que estaba marcada en el alma de Minato era su intelecto y su bizarra atracción por Tobirama.

Cuando Minato era niño desarrollo un amor bastante inusual por Tobirama Senju (empezó como respeto, cambió a admiración y eventualmente se transformó en amor), creció amando al Segundo Hokage a pesar que el hombre estaba muerto incluso mucho tiempo antes que Minato mismo naciera. En cada vida vivida su amor por el albino permanecía, pero siempre buscaba un sustituto, como cuando lo hizo con Kushina. Kurama tenía las memorias de Mito, Kushina, Naruto y Minato, es así como supo del amor secreto de Minato por Tobirama, y la oportunidad que vio Kushina en Minato, ni Kushina amaba a Minato, ni Minato amaba a Kushina de manera romántica, ambos se querían pero no era la clase de amor que se esperaba. Eso era algo que se mantuvo en secreto, como el hecho que Naruto no era hijo de Minato. Al parecer Minato lo sabía desde el inicio, pero decidió seguir con la farsa, de mentirle a Kushina y fingir que no sabía nada, de la misma manera en la cual Kushina hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo oculto. Naruto se dio cuenta de la verdad ya cuando era más grande y había formado su familia, y un gran peso se liberó de sus hombros, Naruto se sentía mejor sabiendo que no era hijo Minato, pero sintiéndose culpable por ello, y murió pensando que Minato no lo sabía.

Mientras que no podía acercarse o comunicarse con Minato/Anthony, se había dado cuenta que podía pasar cierto conocimiento, su capacidad de aprender idiomas, Kurama lo facilitaba, pues con el tiempo Minato había vivido hablando diferentes idiomas en diferentes vidas, solo el Japonés era el único que era idéntico al idioma inicial. La vida de Anthony era fascinante para Kurama, su mente trabajaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Lo mantenía distraído y hacia que su existencia fuera más tolerable.

La vida de Tony, como Anthony era llamado era interesante, desde Minato, él era el primero en acceder a un poco de su poder, ninguna otra vida había sido capaz de hacerlo, no era mucho pero era algo al fin de cuentas, Tony podía acceder a un poco de sus habilidades de sanación ya que era bastante propenso a lastimarse. No era mucho pero le ayudaba a sanar más rápido, su voluntad de vivir era algo que admiraba, era bastante resistente y persistente y eso era lago que podía respetar.

Con el tiempo la barrera se hacía más delgada, con cada experiencia cercana a la muerte podía a cercarse más. Para ser un civil su tolerancia al dolor era impresionante, lo había ayudado a sobrevivir en Afganistán, ayudado a retrasar el envenenamiento por paladium así como hacerlo inmune en caso que se volviera a envenenar en el futuro, lo protegió en el espacio cuando estaban al otro lado del portal y no lo dejo morir durante la caída libre, lo forzó a despertar una vez en el suelo, lo ayudo a sanar durante los eventos del Mandarín y se aseguró de mantenerlo vivo durante la cirugía que removió el Reactor Arc. Evito que Thor le rompiera el cuello, discretamente fortaleciéndolo hasta que el nórdico lo soltó. El poder del cetro junto con la bruja tomaron un poco de su poder para mostrarle esa horrible visión que lo llevó a la creación de Ultron, una habilidad que Kurama no usaba ni le gustaba.

Lo más difícil fue Siberia, porque en ese momento la barrera fue lo suficientemente delgada para dejar que Kurama sintiera su dolor emocional, el dolor, el resentimiento, el odio, la traición. En cada instante que Anthony tenía un encuentro cercano a la muerte, Kurama podía sentir la opresiva presencia de la Muerte misma cerca de Anthony. Pero mientras yacían en el frio suelo siberiano, Kurama haciendo todo lo posible en su limitada capacidad de mantener al hombre vivo, lo suficientemente caliente y evitar la hipotermia, evitar que se desangrara a muerte, tratar de sanar las heridas internas y mantenerlo consiente, pudo ver a la Muerte desde aquella primera vez. La Muerte estaba en toda su esqueletal gloria vistiendo de negro, Kurama pudo sentir y ver como Anthony la saludo como si fueran viejos amigos, y como la Muerte pasaba su huesuda mano por su cabello, mientras tarareaba suavemente, arrodillada en el frió suelo aun lado del hombre herido, y Kurama no lo podía creer.

-Aun no es hora mí querido niño – ella le dice con ternura

-Pero tu frió abrazo es tan cómodo y reconfortante – le responde el hombre

-Lo sé pero aun no es hora, descansa cuando despiertes todo va a estar mejor, ya has hecho suficiente, descansa y recupérate. – la entidad dice con suavidad y tristeza

-Está bien, puedo hacer eso – Tony responde y Kurama no sabe que pensar, hay un mensaje oculto entre las palabras intercambiadas y no lo entiende.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y Kurama ve como Tony trata de arreglar su vida, las interacciones con el niño araña, su compromiso con la pelirroja Pepper (por alguna razón ella le recordaba a Kushina), su deseo de ser padre y ese día en Central Park, cuando se abrió un portal dejando salir a un hombre en túnicas azules (y Kurama maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía, pues el hombre le recordaba demasiado al bastardo de Tobirama). El poco tiempo que estuvieron e interactuaron con el hombre, no pudo más que maldecir más. Esto no iba a terminar bien cualquier decisión que Tony tomara llevaría a Pepper a terminar con él y eso le rompería el corazón, pero también estaba la posibilidad que Tony rompiera con ella con tal de seguir su inusual amor por el otro hombre, porque Stephen Strange era como Tobirama Senju, y Kurama se preguntaba si Strange era la rencarnación del Senju tal y como Tony lo era del Namikaze. Lo que siguió le puso el pelaje de punta por los nervios, Kurama no sabía si podía mantener a Tony protegido en el espacio, sus habilidades tenían un límite después de todo, sus instintos de Kitsune le advertían que esto no era bueno, esto le recordaba demasiado a Sokovia, cuando una de sus habilidades (junto con el poder de la bruja) le mostro la visión a Tony, esto era malo, y no sabía si debería de tener miedo, estar calmado o estar completamente horrorizado. Tony sabría qué hacer. Titán le daba malas vibras, vio como conocieron a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, como formaron su plan…

* * *

Lo sabía, lo sentía algo estaba por pasar y Kurama no podía hacer nada, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de romper la barrera, él se lanzaba con todo lo que tenía, tenía que romperle y alcanzar a Anthony, desde el interior Kurana podía ver el plan puesto en acción, la pelea uno a uno entre Thanos y Anthony, el ver como Thanos apuñalo a Tony con su propia espada aumento la desesperación que sentía Kurama por querer salir, tenía que hacer algo, lo que venía…

-Detente, déjalo vivir y te daré la gema – Strange dice y Kurama puede sentir algo en la mente de Tony moverse, pero también podía sentir su determinación y algo más. Obvio el amor que sentía, su determinación por no dejar que nada le pasara a Strange sin importar las consecuencias.

-espera – dice Tony y uno de sus guanteletes se retrae dejando al descubierto su mano. Con su mano desnuda toca el Guantelete del Infinito y por accidente su mano cae sobre la Gema del Alma. Kurama mientras ataca la barrera con toda su fuerza y desesperación. Suaves ondas de su poder pasan la barrera mezclándose en la sangre de Tony y en su piel, su mano que estaba sobre la Gema del Alma brilla momentáneamente de rojo y esto desarrolla una reacción en cadena bastante inesperada.

Detrás de Tony se forma la aparición de un hombre de ojos delineados de negro de color rojos y pupila rasgada, pelirrojo con el cabello hasta la cintura, orejas y nueve colas de zorro color sangre, vestía un kimono de color naranja oxidado con detalles en negro de apariencia joven como de unos dieciocho, sus manos tenían garras afiladas de color negro al igual que sus pies descalzos, sus labios pintados de negro y en sus mejillas tenía tres marcas de cada lado, aun lado de él la aparición de otro hombre solo que más translucido, apenas visible, el hombre es asiático en sus tempranos veinte, de ojos color cian y cabello rebelde color dorado que le llega hasta los hombros, vestía de azul con una gabardina color blanca con flamas en el borde de abajo y finalmente Tony mismo, también esta translucido pero más visible que el rubio pero más transparente que el pelirrojo.

Una luz cubre a los tres y todos los presentes ven como se fusionan, el cuerpo de Tony quien aún estaba a un lado de Thanos muestra los cambios. Cuando el brillo se desvanece ya n están los tres hombres, en su lugar solo esta uno, el hombre tiene el cabello ondulado de color castaño oscuro rojizo que le llegaba a los hombros, joven como de unos veinticinco años de edad, sus ojos de color morado con pupilas rasgadas, sus ojos están delineados de negro, el Reactor Arc brillaba en su pecho, vestía un kimono de color azul marino con detalles en rojo y dorado, sus manos tienen garras negras al igual que sus pies descalzos y sus labios pintados de negro. Se mueve y entra en el cuerpo de Tony, quien ahora tiene los mismos cambios que el hombre de ojos morados.

-No debí de haber hecho eso – dice el Tony no-Tony

-Esto no te salvará Stark – le dice Thanos mientras lo mira

-No, no lo hará – le responde no-Tony, quita su mano del guantelete de Thanos y la pone sobre la piel del titán donde el guantelete iniciaba, Tony sonríe y levanta su mano, al hacerlo la mano de Thanos cae cortada, el guantelete suena pesadamente contra el suelo y Thanos está sorprendido y antes que pueda reaccionar una bola de energía negra-azulada se estampa contra su cara, destrozándole la cabeza entera.

-Bueno eso fue anticlimático – dice el hombre de los ojos violeta con una sonrisa que muestra sus afilados colmillos y más dientes de los que una sonrisa debería de tener. La sangre de Thanos libera a Gamora y el no-Tony toma el guantelete y se lo da a Strange con una sonrisa suave y gentil, un ligero sonrojo adorna sus mejillas

-Sera mejor que tu guardes esto por ahora – le dice y el hechicero lo toma sorprendido a los cual los ojos violetas del hombre se iluminan aún más. Gamora se levanta y Nebula le da apoyo

-Tenemos que ir a Terra a detener las fuerzas de Thanos – Gamora dice

-Thanos mando fuerzas por la Gemas del Tiempo y la Mente – agrega Nebula

-Doctor Strange tenemos que ir, Visión está en problemas - dice Spider Man

-Podemos ir en mi nave – dice Quill

Los presentes asienten y suben a la nave, Quill pone rumbo a la Tierra y el no-Tony se sienta en el suelo, su mano derecha toca donde Thanos lo había apuñalado y deja que Strange le revise mientras se sienta a su derecha.


End file.
